The Greatest Musical
The Greatest Musical is a computer-animated jukebox musical romantic comedy film directed by Chris Buck / Jennifer Lee and written by Sam Chrystal & my friends John O'Neill & James Jacobs. It is the 1st installment of The Greatest Musical franchise. Rated PG for mild language and threat. Plot: John O’Neill, a young man from Dublin, Ireland is taking an English exam with his friends Ciaran Fitzsimons, Michael McBride, Jade O’Callaghan, Jamie Murphy, Jasmine Hart, Ethan Hackett, Orianna Murray, Flavia Occhipinti, Joshua Kennedy, Tyrone Brady, Bianca Schuman, Eva Salerno, Joseph Talento & Eamonn Potter under the supervision of their teacher Mr. Joe Wilder. Mr. Wilder suspects Ethan is cheating and as a result, his exam is cancelled ( Look Down ). Ethan then sees 2 boys sniggering in the corner. Mr. Wilder then cancells the 2 boys‘s exams and falls out of a window and is hospitalized. Meanwhile, John becomes jealous because Michael & Jade & Jamie & Jasmine are couples and has never been in love before. He rings his 2 friends from the Foroige: James Jacobs & Robbie Sweeney and they discuss their love lifes. John then rejoins his friends for Music Class with another friend, Jonathan Randle ( School Of Rock ). After class, John sees someone singing in the hallway ( All Out Of Love ). Later on, Jade points out that their principal Javert Hamilton has shut down the school’s music program for unknown reasons. John decides to create a talent show to save the music program with his friends, James, Robbie and the unknown man. After school, they secretly rehearse. The unknown man hears them and writes 2 names on the noticeboard. John notices it and decides to recruit them. 3 days later in the present day, John enters a bar with the unknown man, named Sam Chrystal and his friend Rebecca Freeman after they just finished a show of their own. They meet James and he and John convince Sam & Rebecca to join their show ( The Other Side ). The next day, Sam & Rebecca, having decided to join John’s show, meets the rest of John’s friends and their new instructor, Steve Simmons. Steve explains that Hamilton is plotting to shut the whole school down and make room for an amusement park. He then brings in his assistants: Mr. Jack Coleman, Katherine Talbot ( Rebecca’s twin sister ), Luke Martin, Cheryl Reid, Kate Cody, his bodyguard Caesar Jackman and fellow teacher Mr. Buster Moon. They convince them to work together as a team to foil Hamilton’s evil plans. After rehearsal, Sam & Rebecca discover a gorilla in the school’s parking lot, they tell John & James and they investigate. The gorilla introduces himself as Andy and has a passion for singing. He also explains that everyone has been afraid of him because of his looks, but Sam tells him they’re not afraid of him and can find good friends in them. The next day, John introduces his friends to Andy and they form a friendship. Sam discovers that several people have come to audition. He & Rebecca greet them. They’re names are: Amy Fisher, Lucy Watson, Margaret Holland, Sophia Ford, Tiana Bush, Gaston Garfield, Eric Johnson, Merida Gillan, Belle Clarke, Eugene Smith, Hans Anderson, Aurora Jackson, Ellie McDonald & Natasha McDonnell. They are accepted into the show and become smitten with John’s gang: Amy with John, Lucy with James, Margaret with Jonathan, Sophia with Ciaran, Tiana with Ethan, Gaston with Orianna, Eric with Flavia, Merida with Joshua, Belle with Tyrone, Eugene with Bianca, Hans with Eva, Aurora with Joseph, Ellie with Eamonn & Natasha with Robbie. That evening, Hamilton meets with the 2 boys from the exam: Zachary Ephephron & Sebastian Valjean. Hamilton hires the boys to spy on John’s gang and report back to him if they’re doing anything suspicious. The next day, Sam tells John & James that he goes to the Foroige just like Jonathan & Robbie. John tells them that he and Amy had hit it off. James then asks Sam if he is in love with Rebecca. Sam tells him he’s not and that they’re just friends. Just then, Steve brings them into the hall and they rehearse ( At The End Of The Day ). During their rehearsal, Sam begins to notice Zachary & Sebastian. He tells Steve afterwards. Hamilton gathers everyone in the hall for an assembly. He tells the students that anyone who gets caught playing musical instruments or singing will receive detention. While John’s gang secretly rehearse, Sam & Rebecca plan to set Michael & Jade up with a dinner date at T.G.I. Friday’s. While Michael & Jade arrive at dinner, Sam & Rebecca “lighten the mood” ( Africa ). The date goes well and Michael & Jade thank Sam & Rebecca for their help. Little do they know, they are secretly being watched by Zachary & Sebastian. They then report their actions to Hamilton ( Be Prepared ). The next night, John’s gang take the love interests out to the Debs. Sam & Rebecca pretend to be dating so that they won’t miss out. Rebecca asks Sam why he declined her feelings for him. Sam explains that he wasn’t ready to date anyone yet and that even though Rebecca is a nice person, he doesn’t love her but loves her as a friend. John & Amy then proclaim their love and they kiss, despite the teasing from his friends ( Love Is An Open Door ). Over the next few weeks, John’s gang have been rehearsing every day after school. Then, one day Hamilton asks John to meet him in his office and says that because he disobeyed him, he and his entire crew will be given detention. John says that James, Sam, Rebecca & Robbie don’t go to the school, but Hamilton doesn’t care. John explains to his friends what happened and then also says Hamilton has ordered Andy to be put down. Andy is infuriated at this and rebels against Hamilton ( This Is Me ). The following week, with only 3 days left til the show, Steve has everyone rehearse for 3 hours to make sure everything is perfect. Afterwards, everyone is exhausted. Hamilton orders Zachary & Sebastian to pour gasoline all over the school halls in order to set fire to the school. On the night of the Talent Show, Steve, who is the host announces that the winner will win $ 5 million to save the school’s music program and announces that Zac Efron, Ice Cube & Lady Gaga will be the judges. He then starts the show. Backstage, John discovers Zachary & Sebastian pouring gasoline in the hallway and he confronts them with the help of Sam ( The Plagues ). They then defeat them and decide to report them to Steve. While the rest of the show progresses, Andy does his solo on the piano ( Billie Jean ) while the others dance & Sam & Rebecca do their duet ( Rewrite The Stars ). Zachary confronts John on stage and the two engage in a sword fight ( One At A Time ). Just then Hamilton lights the gasoline, causing the school to catch on fire. Steve evacuates everyone but John & Sam go back in to save Amy & Rebecca respectively. They make it out alive just as the school is destroyed. Hamilton then smiles evilly in the distance and everyone walks home sadly. Over the next few weeks, everyone is feeling depressed since the school got destroyed and the love interests say their goodbyes and go home ( Ashes ) followed by a false ending. The next day, John convinces everyone to not give up on themselves, to rebuild the school and to stop Hamilton ( Don’t Give Up ). Sam & Rebecca then write letters to the love interests and convince them to help them stop Hamilton’s evil plans while Steve & John’s gang rebuild the school ( From Now On ). 11 weeks later, the school is rebuild and Hamilton, Zachary & Sebastian are furious. When Mr. Wilder comes out of the hospital, John’s gang decides to finish the show and stop Hamilton once and for all ( One Day More ). The next night, Steve announces that the show has continued and presents John’s gang and they perform an outstanding finale ( The Greatest Show ), while Sam & John fight Hamilton, Zachary & Sebastian respectively. The Judges make their decision and John’s school wins the $ 5 million to save the music program. Hamilton, Zachary & Sebastian are arrested for their actions and everyone celebrates saving the school ( Do You Hear The People Sing ? ). During this, Sam & Rebecca tell John that they’ve got “unfinished business” to attend and they head off. In a mid-credits scene, Hamilton, Zachary & Sebastian make a plan to escape from prison and to get revenge on John & his crew. They start by hiring 2 associates to infiltrate the Foroige & Reco clubs ( I Want To Break Free ). Voice Cast: Ryan Reynolds as John O’Neill Chris Hemsworth as Sam Chrystal James McAvoy as James Jacobs Adam Driver as Zachary Ephephron Chris Pine as Sebastian Valjean Anne Hathaway as Rebecca Freeman Tom Hanks as Jonathan Randle Simon Pegg as Ciaran Fitzsimons Chris Pratt as Michael McBride Scarlett Johansson as Jade O’Callaghan Grant Gustin as Jamie Murphy Jennifer Lawrence as Jasmine Hart Hugh Jackman as Ethan Hackett Emma Stone as Orianna Murray Gal Gadot as Flavia Occhipinti Robert Downey Jr. as Joshua Kennedy Chris Evans as Tyrone Brady Emma Blackery as Bianca Schuman Elizabeth Olsen as Eva Salerno Donald Glover as Joseph Talento Thomas Sanders as Eamonn Potter Tom Hiddleston as Robbie Sweeney Jack Black as Andy The Gorilla Ryan Gosling as Mr. Javert Hamilton Samuel L. Jackson as Steve Simmons Emma Watson as Amy Fisher Mary Elizabeth Winstead as Lucy Watson Julianne Moore as Margaret Holland Jessica Rothe as Sophia Ford Jessica Paege as Tiana Bush Josh Gad as Gaston Garfield Alden Ehrenreich as Eric Johnson Kristen Bell as Merida Gillan Hailee Steinfeld as Belle Clarke Liam Hemsworth as Eugene Smith John Boyega as Hans Anderson Evangeline Lilly as Aurora Jackson Cara Delevingne as Ellie McDonald Jessica Chastain as Natasha McDonnell Russell Crowe as Mr. Joe Wilder Matthew McConaughey as Mr. Buster Moon Terry Crews as Caesar Jackman John C. Reilly as Mr. Jack Coleman Tye Sheridan as Luke Martin Olivia Wilde as Katherine Talbot Kiera Knightley as Kate Cody Brie Larson as Cheryl Reid Zac Efron, Ice Cube & Lady Gaga play themselves as judges at the talent show. Reception, Spin-Off/Prequel & Sequels: The Greatest Musical received generally positive reviews from critics and was a box office success. It spawned a spin-off prequel, titled The Greatest Dance Party & 4 sequels titled The Greatest Dance Club, The Greatest Infinity Dance-Off, The Greatest Endgame & The Greatest Birthday. Logos: Disney / Walt Disney Animation Studios Songs: 1. Look Down - Ethan / Mr. Wilder 2. School Of Rock - John / James / Jonathan / Ciaran / Michael / Jade / Jamie / Jasmine / Ethan / Orianna / Flavia / Joshua / Tyrone / Bianca / Eva / Joseph / Eamonn / Robbie 3. All Out Of Love - Sam 4. The Other Side - John / James / Sam / Rebecca 5. At The End Of The Day - John / Amy / James / Lucy / Jonathan / Margaret / Ciaran / Sophia / Jamie / Jasmine / Ethan / Tiana / Orianna / Gaston / Flavia / Eric / Joshua / Merida / Tyrone / Belle / Bianca / Eugene / Eva / Hans / Joseph / Aurora / Eamonn / Ellie / Robbie / Natasha / Andy / Steve / Mr. Coleman / Katherine / Kate / Caesar / Luke / Cheryl / Mr. Moon / Mr. Wilder 6. Africa - Michael / Jade 7. Be Prepared - Zachary / Sebastian / Mr. Hamilton 8. Love Is An Open Door - John / Amy 9. This Is Me - Andy 10. Let My People Go ( called The Plagues ) - John / Sam / Sebastian / Zachary 11. Billie Jean - Andy 12. Rewrite The Stars - Sam / Rebecca 13. One At A Time - John / Zachary 14. Ashes - Amy / Lucy / Margaret / Sophia / Tiana / Gaston / Eric / Merida / Belle / Eugene / Hans / Aurora / Ellie / Natasha 15. Don’t Give Up - Full Cast 16. From Now On - John / Sam / Jonathan / James / Ciaran / Michael / Jade / Jamie / Jasmine / Ethan / Orianna / Flavia / Joshua / Tyrone / Bianca / Eva / Joseph / Eamonn / Robbie / Rebecca / Andy / Steve 17. One Day More - Full Cast 18. The Greatest Show - Full Cast 19. Do You Hear The People Sing ? - Full Cast - Finale 20. I Want To Break Free - Zachary / Sebastian / Mr. Hamilton ( End Credits Scene )